Proposal My Dancing Partner Sekuel
by Fabolous Ryuu
Summary: Chanbaek! No Summary! Just Read! RnR Please!


"Yeollo~ Belakangan ini kau sibuk sekali, hm?" tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Yeah, kau tau kan aku sedang mengurus bisnis baru" Chanyeol berbalik menghadapnya, sambil tersenyum ia menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Aku jadi merasa terabaikan, Chanyeol-ah" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sambil memegang ujung kaus yang dikenakan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Tapi ini semua untuk masa depan kita kan?" Chanyeol mendekap pria yang lebih pendek darinya dengat erat lalu menciumi ujung kepalanya.

"Tapi aku merindukanmu, Chanyeol-ah. Belakangan ini kita jadi jarang sekali bertemu" jawab Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Aku disini sekarang, kau mau melakukan apa, hm? Kau mau jalan-jalan?" Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak selingkuh dengan Kyungsoo kan?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan gamblang. Menunjukkan betapa khawatirnya ia selama ini.

"Ya Tuhan, Baek! Jangan mulai lagi, okay? Sudah tiga tahun kita bersama dan kau tahu sendiri kan? Kyungsoo dan aku hanya teman. Kita sudah pernah membahas ini berkali-kali kan?"

"Chanyeol-ah, aku hanya takut kehilanganmu" sahut Baekhyun lirih.

"Baek, dengarkan aku! Kau tahu, aku hanya mencintaimu. Park Chanyeol hanya mencintai Byun Baekhyun seorang. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, okay?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol-ah"

"Itu baru Baekhyun-ku" Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun erat sebelum matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan dalam, lalu tiba-tiba dirasakannya sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibir Baekhyun, yang author yakin kalau Baekhyun sudah hafal diluar kepala, sesuatu itu bibir Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita makan malam bersama? Kau mau kan?" usul Chanyeol setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Baiklah" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol.

"Bagus kalau begitu" Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun –lagi- dengan erat.

Sejak bertunangan dengan Baekhyun satu tahun yang lalu, mereka tinggal bersama di sebuah flat yang mereka beli bersama-sama. Bukan tempat yang besar, hanya saja cukup untuk mereka tinggali berdua. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga masih seorang _professional dancer_, hanya saja sekarang Chanyeol tidak terlalu aktif. Seperti yang Baekhyun tahu, ia dan beberapa teman-temannya sedang membuka _dance studio_ dan _music_ dalam satu gedung. Chanyeol selalu bilang, itu untuk masa depan mereka berdua. Karena hal itu juga, Chanyeol jadi sangat sibuk dan jarang memperhatikan Baekhyun. Baru saja Baekhyun pulang dari _dance studio_, namun tiba-tiba—

"Baekhyun!" seseorang merangkulkan lengannya di sekitar bahu Baekhyun—

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku saja! Panggil aku dengan _"hyung"_ ! Wae?" – yang kemudian diketahui bernama Kim Jongin.

"Temani aku jalan-jalan ya, Hyung. Aku sedang kesepian." ajak Jongin.

"Sorry, aku ada janji dengan Chanyeol malam ini. Maafkan aku, lain kali aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan, okay? Anyway, kenapa kau ada disini, Jongin?"

"Well, aku sedang mencari Sehun, tapi ternyata dia sedang pergi entah kemana. Yasudah, selamat bersenang-senang dengan tiang listrikmu! " jawab Jongin sambil berlalu.

"Ya! Kim Jongin! Chanyeol bukan tiang listrik! Sialan kau!" Bekhyun berteriak kepada Jongin yang sudah tak terlihat punggungnya.

Baekhyun baru saja tiba di taman tempat Chanyeol dan ia janjian untuk bertemu. Malam itu cuaca agak dingin karena hujan deras baru saja mengguyur kota itu. Baekhyun melirik jam tangan hitamnya, ternyata masih pukul 18.00 KST.

"Sepertinya aku datang terlalu dini" Baekhyun bermonolog sendiri.

Sudah lewat 50 menit dari waktu perjanjian dan Chanyeol belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan datang. Delapan kali Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya, sepuluh kali Baekhyun melihat Iphone hitamnya, tak ada _missed call_ atau bahkan _incoming call_ dari Chanyeol. Berkali-kali juga Baekhyun mencoba menelepon Chanyeol, tetapi tetap tidak diangkat. Baekhyun mulai khawatir, dimana sebenarnya Chanyeol, apa yang dilakukannya sehingga datang terlambat seperti ini.

Lama Baekhyun menunggu, wajahnya semakin memucat karena Baekhyun memang tak tahan dingin. Kedua tangannya saling menggosok menciptakan kehangatan. Kepalanya sudah menunduk, menyerah menunggu Chanyeol.

"Baek! Baekhyun! " samar-samar terdengar suara dari arah depan, namun Baekhyun terlalu peduli untuk menghiraukannya.

"Baek! Maafkan aku karena terlambat, tadi aku—" Chanyeol menyesal melihat Baekhyun yang tak mau mengangkat kepalanya.

"Baek, aku benar-benar menyesal. Maafkan aku. Tolong dengarkan penjelasanku, okay? "

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya pelan kemudian dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata yang indah namun kini keduanya telah memerah efek air mata ditambah ia sedang kedinginan sekarang.

"Kau pasti kedinginan karena menunggu disini, kan? Maaf aku tidak sempat meneleponmu, handphone-ku tertinggal di _dance studio-ku_, lalu tadi dijalan ada kecelakaan." Chanyeol bersimpuh, menjadikan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan.

"Aku harus membantu mengevakuasinya, Baek. Aku mohon, jangan marah. Aku tahu aku salah, just forgive me, okay? " dengan wajah menyesal Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya, walaupun kalimatnya terputus oleh nafas yang terengah-engah akibat berlari-lari mencari Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, aku pulang saja" sahut Baekhyun dingin seraya berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya melewati Chanyeol begitu saja.

"What? No! Andwae! Baek jangan pergi. Aku membutuhkanmu!" tangan kanan Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang akan pergi.

"Lepaskan aku Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol begitu saja. Tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, Chanyeol berlari dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Baek, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku" sahut Chanyeol parau, ia hampir saja menangis sekarang. Tenggorokannya tercekat karena Baekhyun bersikap sangat dingin padanya.

Tiba-tiba saja bahu Baekhyun bergetar, menandakan kalau ia menangis. Buliran bening jatuh semakin deras selaras dengan getaran ditubuh Baekhyun, sedangkan Chanyeol, pertahanannya runtuh seketika melihat baekhyun menangis karena dirinya. Ia hanya bisa memeluknya dan menangis dalam diam.

Lama mereka hanyut dalam diam yang dingin, akhirnya tubuh Baekhyun melemas, ia sudah tidak lagi menunjukkan penolakan terhadap Chanyeol. Ia menoleh menghadap Chanyeol, pipinya basah. Baekhyun melihat ada noda darah di ujung baju yang dikenakan Chanyeol. Lalu dengan serampangan Baekhyun menghapus air matanya.

"Sudahlah, kau bilang kita akan makan malam, jadi dimana kita akan makan malam?" Baekhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Baek, kau sudah tidak—" belum selesai kalimat Chanyeol, tapi—

"Ayo! Aku lapar, Yeollo~" baiklah, sekarang Baekhyun mulai merengek.

"Okay, ayo kita pergi ke _De Costa_. Kita akan makan Pasta. Aku yakin kau akan suka. Kkaja!" sahut Chanyeol lagi seraya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lembut.

"Yeollo~ Kau kenapa? Kau tidak suka makanannya? Atau kau mau kita pergi ke tempat lain?" Baekhyun memberondong Chanyeol.

"Aniya! Aku baik-baik saja" sahut Chanyeol.

"Hanya saja, sepertinya aku mengetahui seseorang" lanjutnya dengan mata yang memicing.

"Siapa? Dimana?" Baekhyun ikut-ikutan penasaran dengan orang yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

"Dua orang yang duduk empat bangku setelah kita, disebelah kanan" jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh! Bukankah dia adikmu, Chanyeol-ah? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenali adikmu sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aish! Sehun sialan! Ternyata mobilku dibawa untuk kencan dengan Luhan! Awas saja! Akan kupatahkan lehernya setelah ini!" Chanyeol menggeram.

"Sudahlah, Yeollo~ kan kita masih bisa naik motormu" jawab Baekhyun.

"Tapi sekarang hujan, Baekkie~ Kau bisa sakit!" Chanyeol khawatir, karena memang Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan dingin.

"Kita kan bisa menungggu hujan reda, sambil menghabiskan makanan ini" Baekhyun berkata sambil menunjuk makanan-makanan yang telah mereka pesan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun makan dengan perlahan sembari melontarkan candaan yang membuat lawan bicara mereka tertawa. Tanpa mereka tahu bahwa author sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang lain XD.

"Yeollo, ini sudah jam 23.00 dan sebentar lagi restaurant ini akan tutup. Bagaimana ini? Hujannya belum juga reda" Baekhyun mulai khawatir.

"Baek, bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja? Aku tak tega melihatmu kedinginan begini. Tak apa kan kalau kita hujan-hujanan?" jawab Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, lagi pula ini sudah hampir tengah malam kan? Aku akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak usah khawatir" jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Okay, pakai dulu _jacket_ ku. Setelah itu kita pulang" jawab Chanyeol yang kemudian langsung mengamit tangan Baekhyun menuju parkiran motor.

"Pegangan yang erat, Baek! Aku akan ngebut" teriak Chanyeol karena suaranya teredam suara hujan.

"Okay!" jawab Baekhyun dengan teriakan juga. Dan jadilah malam itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pulang menuju flat mereka dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Suara cicitan burung memenuhi pendengaran Baekhyun, samar-samar ia merasa ada seseorang yang sedang membelai lembut rambutnya. Lalu Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang duduk disampingnya sambil membelai lembut surai hitamnya.

"Kau sudah bangun Babe? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol sembari masih membelai surai Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, tapi kepalaku masih pusing dan—

HATCHII!

"sepertinya aku terkena flu" sambung Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan! Ini semua karena Sehun, akan kubunuh anak itu!" kata Chanyeol

"Tidak usah Chanyeol-ah! Aku akan sembuh setelah tiduran sebentar. Ini hanya penyakit ringan." jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Kau yakin tidak ke dokter? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Baek. Bagaimana kalau hari ini aku merawatmu saja?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ya, aku tidak apa, Chanyeol-ah. Pergilah bekerja, kau perlu melihat bisnismu kan? Jangan lupa belikan aku kado ya, kau tidak lupa kan kalau besok ulang tahunku?" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa, memangnya siapa aku yang berani melupakan hari ulang tahunmu, hm?" jawab Chanyeol.

"Berhenti menggodaku! Sudah sana pergi bekerja! Teman-temanmu pasti sudah menunggu" sahut Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat sekarang. Istirahatlah" ucap Chanyeol yang memberikan kecupan di dahi Baekhyun sebelum ia pergi.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, kini ia merasa keadaannya lebih baik. Baekhyun yang penasaran berapa jam ia telah terdidur segera mencari ponselnya. Pukul 18.00 ternyata.

"Ya Tuhan, aku tidur lama sekali" Baekhyun bermonolog seorang diri, yang kemudian mengusap wajahnya serampangan dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, tentu saja.

"Sebentar lagi, Chanyeol akan pulang. Aku harus memasak sesuatu untuknya" kata Baekhyun sambil menyisir rambutnya, sebelum turun menuju dapur dan memasak sesuatu disana.

"Aish! Sebenarnya Chanyeol kemana? Kenapa ia belum pulang juga? Padahal ini sudah pukul 22.00"

Baekhyun khawatir luar biasa. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol, bahkan Baekhyun juga menghubungi Sehun, adiknya, meskipun hasilnya tetap saja, nihil. Hati namja manis itu tengah kalut, hal itu tergambar jelas diwajahnya yang redup dan sedih. Dia tampak bingung dan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Berapa kali Chanyeol membuatnya seperti ini? Terlampau sering ia menunggu-nunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Membiarkan Baekhyun diselimuti ketakutan seorang diri. Membuat Baekhyun memikirkan kejadian buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi pada Chanyeol. Mengapa Chanyeol suka sekali mempermainkan perasaannya? Makanan yang telah dimasak Baekhyun pun tiada disentuhnya. Keheningan itu menusuk kulitnya namun dingin di hatinya. Disanalah ia sekarang, bersimpuh seorang diri diruang tamu yang gelap. Dan pada akhirnya, kristal-kristal bening itu jatuh lagi, perlahan membuat jalannya sendiri di pipi Baekhyun hingga terdengarlah isakan-isakan pilu memenuhi ruangan itu. Hingga akhirnya ia yang terlalu lelah memikirkan Chanyeol, jatuh tertidur di lantai ruang tamu yang dingin itu.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan mata yang sembab dan dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Perlahan ketika kesadarannya sudah terkumpul ia langsung mencari Chanyeol, di kamar, di kamar mandi, di dapur, di taman, di balkon, di ruang tamu, namun hasilnya tetaplah nol. Baekhyun bingung, kemana sebenarnya Chanyeol pergi, mengapa Chanyeol tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Baekhyun hampir saja menghubungi polisi ketika seseorang menekan bel flatnya. Baekhyun yang menduga itu Chanyeol segera berlari membukakan pintu, dan—

"Chan—"

"Ada kiriman dari tuan Park Chanyeol untuk tuan Byun Baekhyun" ternyata itu hanya seorang kurir.

"Chanyeol? Untukku?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, ia menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya Chanyeol-nya masih hidup kan?

"Ya. Silahkan tanda tangan disini, dan disini" sang kurir menyodorkan nota untuk Baekhyun tanda tangani.

"Terima kasih" ucap Baekhyun, lalu kurir tersebut pergi.

Baekhyun membuka kotak pemberian Chanyeol, yang ternyata berisikan satu stel jas berwarna hitam dengan aksen putih di pinggiran jahitannya, dan jangan lupakan dasi kupu-kupu yang membuat Baekhyun tampak sangat cute ketika mengenakannya. Baekhyun juga mendapati sebuah memo diatasnya.

_Baekhyun, sayangku_

_Pakailah baju itu malam ini_

_Bersiap-siaplah pukul 18.00_

_Dorky Sehun akan segera menjemputmu_

_I Love You_

_-Yours, Chanyeol-_

Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun segera saja menangis, ternyata Chanyeol-nya masih hidup. Chanyeol tidak diculik atau hal buruk apapun yang mungkin saja terjadi padanya. Segera saja Baekhyun menekan _speed dial_ nomor satu di handphonenya, nomor handphone Chanyeol tentu saja. Namun sayangnya, Chanyeol memang suka mempermainkannya. Dengan sengaja ia tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Oh! _Poor Baekhyun._

Baekhyun sudah berdandan dengan rapi. Ia sudah mengenakan stelan jas pemberian Chanyeol tadi siang. Ia mematut dirinya didepan kaca. Memastikan bahwa segalanya sempurna, dan kemudian—

TIIN TIIN

Seseorang yang ia tunggu telah datang, yang kemudian diidentifikasi bernama Sehun, adik Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan dengan anggun ke arah Sehun dan mobilnya-ups- itu mungkin mobil Chanyeol yang dipinjam Sehun.

"Hallo! Hyung! Woow~ kau kelihatan keren sekali!" kagum Sehun yang melongo memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku tahu. Hyungmu ini memang menawan." jawab Baekhyun asal.

"Ayo masuklah Hyung! Akan kuantar kau ketempat Chanyeol hyung berada."

"Memangnya kita akan pergi kemana, Sehun-ah? " tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka duduk didalam mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Maafkan aku hyung, tapi Chanyeol hyung melarangku memberi tahumu, jika rahasia ini bocor, aku pasti dibunuhnya" jelas Sehun.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan membuatmu dihukum Chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun lagi.

Dan setelah itu, tiada percakapan diantara mereka berdua, Sehun terlalu fokus dengan jalanan yang di tempuhnya, sedangkan Baekhyun juga fokus dengan pikirannya. Ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu Chanyeol dan meminta penjelasan akan hal ini.

"Hyung, sudah sampai. Ayo turun" kata Sehun sambil membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun yang sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"A-ah, ya baiklah." jawab Baekhyun. Ia tiba di sebuah pantai yang sudah diubah menjadi sangat indah. Banyak sekali lilin-lilin membentuk sebuah jalur menunggu untuk dilalui.

"Hyung, dari sini, kau ikuti saja lilin-lilin itu. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu lagi, nanti di ujung jalan ini kau akan menemukan Chanyeol hyung" Baekhyun hanya diam memperhatikan Sehun berbicara. Jantungnya tidak mau berhenti berdegub kencang.

"Nah, Hyung! Selamat bersenang-senang, okay! " ucap Sehun sambil berlalu membawa mobil tersebut bersamanya.

Tinggallah Baekhyun sendirian di tepi pantai ini. Baekhyun dengan ragu melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti jalan lilin tersebut, namun lama-kelamaan ia semakin yakin dengan hatinya. Ia merasa Chanyeol akan menunggunya, dan benar. Disanalah Chanyeol berdiri, diatas sebuah jembatan kayu dengan stelan jasnya yang membuat Chanyeol terlihat semakin tampan daripada biasanya. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun langsung menghambur kedalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa? Kau merindukanku, ya? " tanya Chanyeol

"Dasar bodoh! Kemana saja kau menghilang dua hari ini!"

"Aku tidak menghilang, sayang. Aku mencarikanmu sebuah kado" jawab Chanyeol

"Kau bilang ingin diberikan kado kan? Jadi aku memberikanmu kado spesial malam ini" sambungnya.

"Kemarin kau tidur dimana Chanyeol-ah? Aku takut kau diculik atau bahkan dibunuh, atau kau dirampok, atau kau terjun ke jurang, atau—" Baekhyun memberondong Chanyeol dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Kemarilah, akan kujelaskan jika kau mau berdansa denganku" tawar Chanyeol

"Memangnya, siapa yang bisa menolak hal itu?" jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengamit tangan Baekhyun dan memposisikan mereka ditengah-tengah lingkaran bunga mawar.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa maksud ini semua? " tanya Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Nah sekarang dengarkan aku bicara" di saat yang bersamaan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai berdansa, tanpa musik. Hanya ditemani oleh deburan ombak dan suara degup jantung mereka yang saling berpacu.

"Dua hari yang lalu, aku bercerita pada Kris hyung kalau kau akan ulang tahun hari ini. Kubilang, aku ingin sekali merayakan ulang tahunmu dengan sesuatu yang _special_" Chanyeol memutar Baekhyun dalam tariannya.

"Lalu Kris hyung menyarankanku untuk melakukan ini pada ulang tahunmu, dan aku jawab iya. Kris hyung membantuku melakukan ini semua. Aku sudah berusaha melakukan yang aku bisa, aku mencoba untuk membuat ini terlihat sangat _special_ dan seromantis mungkin untukmu"

"Aku sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama, kurasa ini adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk mengatakannya. Ini adalah alasan belakangan ini aku bekerja sangat keras dan jarang memperhatikanmu."

"... " Baekhyun hanya diam saja mendengarkan dengan seksama ucapan Chanyeol.

"Baek, sayangku, tiga tahun bersamamu. _We have passing through our ups and downs_. Aku juga tahu hubungan kita sangat kekanak-kanakan. Tapi itu dulu, kau benar-benar merubahku menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa dan serius dalam menjalani hidup. Maafkan aku yang sering membuatmu menangis, dan khawatir memikirkanku. Well, walaupun aku tahu, kau akan menjawab 'ya' pada akhirnya. Aku tetap ingin menanyakan hal ini padamu"

Tiba-tiba tarian mereka terhenti, lebih tepatnya Chanyeol yang menghentikannya. Perlahan Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk kerang. Yang kemudian ketika dibuka, benda itu berisi sebuah cincin. Chanyeol menghadapkan benda tersebut ke arah Baekhyun dan mengatakan sesuatu yang telah dipendamnya sejak lama.

"Byun Baekhyun, bersediakah engkau menjadi pendamping hidupku? Bersediakah engkau membangun sebuah keluarga bersamaku? Bersediakah engkau menjalani seluruh sisa hidupmu bersamaku?" tanya Chanyeol

"…" Baekhun tetap saja membisu. Namun, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya dan menutup wajahnya.

"Baek? Kau kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Atau kau merasa sakit?" tanya Chanyeol.

"BODOH! _I do_ Chanyeol! _I do_! _I do marry you_!" jawab Baekhyun sambil sesegukan.

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat dan memasangkan cincin yang telah dibelinya ke jari manis kiri Baekhyun, kemudian menggendong Baekhyun ke udara dan memeluknya.

"Chanyeol-ah, harusnya kau berlutut kepadaku, seperti waktu itu kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu"

"Aniya! Aku trauma! Aku tidak mau! Lututku kram Baekhyun! Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi! "

"Dasar bodoh!" seketika itu juga Baekhyun menarik leher Chanyeol dan mencium Chanyeol singkat.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Baekhyun" Chanyeol tersenyum dan kemudian mencium Baekhyun dalam.

Dan disanalah mereka, ditengah suara deburan ombak dan semilir angin malam, mereka berbagi kehangatan kecil, tenggelam dalam ciuman yang memabukkan, dan terdampar dalam pulau milik mereka yang bernama cinta.


End file.
